Tormenta después de la calma
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Voldemort había caído, los buenos habían ganado. Eran libres, después de mucho tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué Alice sentía era opresión en el pecho?


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, simplemente me gusta jugar con sus personajes :)**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

En la casa de los Longbottom se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, incluso feliz. Ya eran libres, ya había acabado, desde hacía una semana Voldemort había muerto y ellos habían ganado. Entonces Alice no se explicaba por qué se sentía intranquila, como si esperase una nueva tormenta.

― ¿Sabes qué habrá pasado con Harry? ―Pregunta la castaña.

Alice y Frank estaban sentados en la sala, el pelinegro levanto la vista del pergamino que estaba redactando (había mucho papeleo en su departamento últimamente).

―Dumbledore se lo ha dado a sus tíos.

― ¿A los Dursley? ―Se horrorizo Alice.

En su época de estudiantes Lily había sido vaga sobre su familia, solo diciendo que no eran muy unidos, pero cuando ambas habían estado embarazadas la pelirroja le confesó todo a Alice, por eso sabía qué clase de personas eran los Dursley.

―A nadie le gusto esa decisión, pero es Dumbledore, tampoco nadie lo cuestiono―se encoje de hombros Frank.

― ¡Pero esas personas son horribles! Detestan a los de nuestra clase, ¿qué le harán al pobre Harry? No es de las mejores ideas de Dumbledore, ¡no le contarán sobre sus padres! La hermana de Lily no la apreciaba mucho, fingía que no tenía una hermana, no le dirán sobre su herencia, crecerá en la ignorancia. ¡Tal vez incluso le prohíban ir a Hogwarts!

Pero lo que sea que Frank iba a responder quedo olvidado cuando sintieron el primer temblor.

―Están atacando la casa―dijo el pelinegro levantándose―. Llévate a Neville de aquí, ya.

―Yo no…

―Escucha, Alice―Frank toma la cara de su esposa entre sus manos, mirándola intensamente―, Neville y tu son todo lo que tengo, por favor, vayan donde mi madre.

La castaña pone un semblante imperturbable, le da un beso desesperado a su esposo y sube las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando entra en la habitación de Neville consigue a su bebé profundamente dormido, con las manos temblando lo toma entre sus brazos y sacando su varita conjura un espeso humo gris que pronto se transforma en un espejo que le muestra a Augusta Longbottom.

―Nos están atacando―dice Alice con su voz apenas temblorosa―, debe venir por Neville.

―Voy en camino―respondió la señora Longbottom en un tono regio.

Alice sintió como su corazón se oprimía cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse de golpe.

―Fuera de mi casa, ahora―escucho la voz de Frank firme.

―Tú sabes dónde está, tú sabes dónde está.

Alice sintió un escalofrío cuando escucho la cantarina voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba si la mortífaga más leal, y letal, de Voldemort estaba ahí.

―Estarás bien, bebé, mami y papi te protegerán―arrulla Alice a un Neville que se agita.

De repente Augusta se aparece en el cuarto y cuando escucha los hechizos abajo hace el amargo de bajar.

―No―ordena Alice con una voz que jamás se le había escuchado, firme, decidida―. Llévese a Neville, rápido.

―Pero mi hijo…

―Su hijo está luchando por el de él, así que le pido, por favor, que cuide y proteja a Neville como si fuera su hijo. Amelo, y hágale saber que sus padres siempre lo quisieron.

―Eso quiere decir que no vendrás―murmuro Augusta cuando Alice le puso a su bebé en sus brazos.

―No, me quedaré con Frank―acepta la castaña y baja la mirada a su pequeño que le da una sonrisa―. Te amo, Neville, y pase lo que pase siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, papi también lo está.

― ¡NO!

El grito de su esposo hace que reaccione y ve como su hijo y suegra desaparecen.

La castaña se aferra a su varita y baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede.

―Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí―canturrea Bellatrix cuando la ve bajar―. Tenemos a mami.

―Hija de perra―responde Alice sin temor alguno.

―Yo que tu cuidaría como te diriges a Bella, traidora―escucha la inconfundible voz de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Y maldiciendo Alice se da cuenta de que estaban rodeados por los mejores mortífagos; Barty Crouch Jr., los hermanos Lestrange y Bellatrix. Mira disimuladamente alrededor y ve a Frank inerte en el suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos enfrenta a los cuatro mortífagos.

Lastimosamente ellos eran más, hábiles en maldiciones oscuras y letales, y ella estaba sola, apenas resistiendo el ataque; por lo que después de unos segundos estaba tirada en el suelo, con la varita muy lejos de ella y cortadas por su cara. Pudo sentir como Frank despertaba.

― ¡No la lastimen! ―Gritó su esposo pero rápidamente Rabastan Lestrange le quito la varita.

―Ahora nos dirán dónde está nuestro amo―Bellatrix se permitió una sonrisa cruel―, o sufrirán las consecuencias.

―Está muerto, como siempre debió estar―escupe Alice.

― ¡Maldita traidora! ¡Pagarás esa ofensa!

Y así es como Bellatrix Lestrange comienza a lanzarle _cruciatus_ a Alice, apenas dejándola respirar.

Los gritos no se hacen de esperar en la casa de los Longbotom, a veces de Frank, otras de Alice, muchas de los dos. Pero jamás dijeron nada, jamás se echaron para atrás, siempre desafiaron a los mortífagos, porque ellos habían luchado por eso, para que todos fuesen libres, no se iban a dejar amedrentar.

Mientras que en la casa de Augusta Longbotom se escuchaba el fuerte llanto de un bebé que perdía a sus padres y las silenciosas lágrimas de una madre que sabía que perdía a su hijo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!  
N° de palabras: 880.**_

 _ **Apenas vi el reto no me pude resistir, era demasiado perfecto para esta espinita que tenía en mi corazón :)**_

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
